Towers In The Rain
by 221b-bagend-street-badwolf
Summary: Tony's come up with a new invention but won't tell Bruce what it is. Why does the scientist feel like the genius has something planned? Hints of Tony/Bruce. Will continue if enough people are interested. Genres and rating will change for the second chapter.


_**Towers In The Rain **_

**_Note: Hints of Bruce/Tony. I might do a second part if people are interested. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

The rain fell harshly; lashing against the side of Stark Tower with such force it drowned out most everything else.

"Geez..it's almost horizontal." Bruce Banner muttered as he frowned out at the offending weather.

"Okay, on a scale of roughly four to twelve...how much does this look like it came out of a time capsule from the 80's?" Tony spoke as he entered the room, holding in his hand a small, cylindrical, metal object.

Bruce turned to him, his frown deepening. "Four to twelve?"

"Just go with me here." Tony replied with a wave of his hand and Bruce couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

The scientist rubbed his chin thoughtfully and made his way over to inspect the object more closely. "Err...I'd have to go with an eight."

"Eight?" Tony repeated in surprise and then scoffed. "Right, that sets something for my task list for tomorrow." He turned and put the object down on his desk. "JARVIS, set a reminder for me for tomorrow."

"Of course, Sir. What shall I set?"

"Re-design the appearance of the NanoKink."

"Nano-what?" Bruce asked, confused.

"Of course, Sir." JARVIS confirmed.

"NanoKink." Tony repeated to Bruce before turning his back and moving across the room to start tapping away at one of his holographic screens.

Bruce shoved his hands into his pockets and followed the engineer, coming to a stop slightly behind him.

"And what exactly does that do?" He asked, licking his lower lip and frowning again in puzzlement.

Tony swiped to bring up a detailed diagram of the object that was now sat on his desk. It showed the invention to have many various parts, some as small as a hair's width.

"Serious stuff." Bruce commented with a nod, curious to learn more about the mysterious invention that Tony had seemingly kept from him this whole time.

"Very serious. Obviously that one's just a prototype. I'm finding it hard to come up with a good design. The physics and electronics are all complete, it's just the appearance I'm struggling on..." Tony brushed a hand over his goatee in thought. "But I won't be for long." He flashed a smile at the scientist confidently and swiped the diagram away again.

"Can I see that again?" Bruce made to reach out for the screen but Tony stepped in to block him.

"That would be a no, Dr Banner."

The scientist frowned up at him. Why not?

"Why not?" He asked, puzzled and to be honest a little offended.

Tony smiled and tapped his nose. "Secrets."

"You let me see the diagram a moment ago."

"Yes well...I was feeling nice. Don't get too used to it." Tony winked and moved past him.

Bruce turned to watch him walk back over to the prototype and laughed. "What so it's some big secret? You've invented something to help The Avengers and you want to do the big reveal thing?" He smiled in amusement. That was just like Tony.

"No, no." The genius walked back over to the scientist and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Well...no and yes."

"It's not a new invention for The Avengers?"

"No."

"So what's the big reveal?"

Tony smirked and lifted the cylindrical object up to Bruce's eye-level. "You."

Bruce paused. "Me?"

Tony sighed. "You know I hate repeating myself." He turned away again and threw the NanoKink into the air, catching it again with ease.

"So...if it's to me...why can't you just tell me now?"

"So impatient, Dr Banner!" Tony twirled back around to face the scientist again. "Just trust me, the big reveal will be worth it." He half-spoke half-whispered, closing in on Bruce's personal space. The scientist felt himself shiver but didn't let on.

"Okay..." He said after a while and Tony grinned.

"Excellent!" Tony exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air with a smile. "Now I think I'll go back to brainstorming this baby." He threw the prototype up in the air again and caught it at the same time as his head snapped to look out the window. "Woah...that's almost horizontal!"

Bruce chuckled to himself.


End file.
